Hidetaka Sera
Hidetaka Sera is a selectable colleague in After School Affairs. He's the English teacher at Seika Ladies' Academy and currently teaches English at Seishun High School. Background Hidetaka was born in Japan but he moved to England because of his father's job. When he started school, he was bullied by his classmates because of how different he was compared to his English classmates. Even though he spoke English, he was made fun of because of his accent. Angered and frustrated, he studied English for many hours in order to get back at them and he was speaking fluently by the end of the year. He'd learned that he could be popular by being charming, so he developed this charming persona and became very popular. Because of this experience, he stopped trusting people and believed that love was nothing more than a nuisance emotion. While in high school, he became a translator due to his father being friends with an editor. He used the job to practice his English but then he became famous under the pen name H. Sera. However, despite his fame, he never makes public appearances for he couldn't stand people saying how wonderful H. Sera is when he's really twisted. He later became a teacher and taught English at the Seika Ladies Academy. When taking charge of his first homeroom class, he witnessed his student being bullied by the other girls. Because past experiences, he tried to help her but the situation worsened in places where he couldn't go into. He raised the bullying issue at Ms. Kiyokawa but she refused to address it and criticized him for getting to involved with his students. After his student attempted suicide, he blamed himself for being powerless and Ms. Kiyokawa for not doing anything. Since then, he's held a grudge against her. Up until the two schools merged, he's been looking for ways to force Ms. Kiyokawa to resign and make the school a place where it wouldn't tolerate bullying. When paired up with you, he sees you as the perfect pawn, but then his fake persona that he'd built slowly starts to crumble as he spends time with you. Insight Hidetaka Sera - Insight.jpg Hidetaka_Sera-Show_You_That_He_Wants_You.jpg Hidetaka - An English Teacher and a Japanese Historian.jpg Appearance Hidetaka has slightly messy black hair that's parted in the middle and black eyes. He's surprisingly muscular despite being slim. Outfits *'Teacher Attire:' Hidetaka wears a navy blue sweater with red and white argyle patterns over a white dress shirt, a gray blazer, khaki pants, and black Oxford shoes. *'Casual Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Home Attire:' Coming Soon... Personality Coming Soon... Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Coming Soon... After School Rendezvous Coming Soon... "A" is for Affair Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Dormitory for Adults Coming Soon... Private Day Off Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Rules of Love Regulated Coming Soon... Trivia *He prefers to drink strong and bitter coffee as opposed to tea, but he drinks it in order to keep up his appearance as an English gentlemen. *He's good at playing chess. *In the second season, he has a poster that resembles the movie, Mr. & Mrs. Smith in his room. Category:After School Affairs Category:Hidetaka Sera Category:Teacher Category:Characters Category:Born in September Category:Virgo Sign Category:Multilingual Category:Voiced Category:Blood Type A